


Stopwatch Sex

by rainysunshine



Series: TS+3 [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysunshine/pseuds/rainysunshine
Summary: #do you think theyve ever timed themselves on how long they could last having sex#like with an actual stopwatch#a professional stopwatch they stole from the rink#im a woman of science i ask the real stuff





	Stopwatch Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I didn't write smut?
> 
> How times have changed.

Outside the Parisian apartment they rented, the streets are expectedly quiet for 2 in the morning. Aside from the sounds of stray dogs barking and the wind howling against the Seine , the city is calm and peaceful. Inside the apartment, however-

Scott is grasping on the iron headboard so hard he’s sure his hands are cramping. Underneath him, his wife - his  _wife_  - is gasping for air in short breaths, her now-dark green eyes rolling back of her head as he roughly thrusts into her. Tessa is clutching on the wet bed sheets as her husband’s - her  _husband_  - has become too slippery for her to hold. Despite her motor functions shutting down, she can’t help but appreciate when Scott combs his sweat-slicked hair against a clenched jaw. He notices and has the nerve to  _wink_ at her. 

Tessa would’ve slapped his face if not for the fact she’s falling off the edge for the infinite time that night.

As soon as they could open their eyes, Tessa weakly taps his shoulder. “Scott…” she whispers, “the watch- don’t forget…”

He groans and attempts to reach for the stopwatch (which he “borrowed” from the rink) that’s resting on the nightstand; it turns out to be as difficult as solving a 6x6 Rubik’s Cube when you’re searching for it in the dark and with barely enough sense.

He eventually gets hold of it, presses the ‘stop’ button with a loud beep, and squints his eyes to see the digits on the tiny screen. “Three hours… and twenty-seven minu…” Scott murmurs before trailing off. He throws the stopwatch off the bed, and it lands with a thud on the floor.

He never sees the back of her hand smack against the middle of his chest. Hard. 

“FUCK!” she yells, “THAT’S SEVENTEEN MINUTES LESS THAN OUR RECORD!” She covers her face with her hands in frustration.

Scott is still rubbing his chest when he glances at Tessa in confusion. “Woman! I could file for domestic abuse for that!” he feigns extreme pain and whimpers loudly. 

“What?” she says, with a glimmer in her eyes, not bothering to pull up the sheets that’s pooling on their feet, “you want me to kiss it better?”

His eyes fly open. And looks at his best friend of 22 years. “Oh god,” he humorously complains, “I’m never going to be able to skate again-“

“Scott-“

“- cause I’ll never be able to feel anything below my waist-“

“Scott.”

“- they say marrying your soulmate is the best thing ever now it’s just ruined my dick-“

“ _Scott.”_ Tessa can’t help her giggles now. It’s the greatest sound in the world to him.

They lie there together in comfortable silence, catching their breaths, for the next few minutes. Scott breaks it when he shuffles around and reaches for the bottom drawer, a small cloth is in his hand the next second. He gently cleans Tessa off before himself, then throwing it away in the darkness. 

Tessa is about to fall asleep when she feels him shuffling again; this time he has a large clean towel in his hands and lays it underneath him. He’s pushing Tessa gently to her side so he can roll it underneath her too.

“I don’t want you to get sick from the wet bedsheets,” he quietly says.  

Tessa feels like she could cry as he valiantly attempts to cover themselves with the blanket with the little muscle movement he can exert.

He wraps her from behind and kisses her hair before saying goodnight. 

A few seconds pass in the silence.

“We should probably not return that stopwatch.”


End file.
